Private Pleasure
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: This was what made him so introverted lately. This was what he couldn’t stop thinking about. He’d heard that all boys think about sex twenty-four seven, but he knew for a fact that none of them had to deal with *this*. IchiKon


Summary: This was what made him so introverted lately. This was what he couldn't stop thinking about. He'd heard that all boys think about sex twenty-four seven, but he knew for a fact that none of them had to deal with _this_.

Ichigo x Kon

Adult

Okaeri: Welcome back

Urasei naa: Shut up/you're loud

I wrote this… I don't remember when, it's been a while. I edited it today though.

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from writing or posting this. I don't claim to own Bleach or it's characters/world. I write for fun, not profit.

Every day Ichigo would wake up (whether by himself or by his overdramatic father), get dressed, and head for the door. Yuzu would stop him and make him eat.

"Breakfast is the most important part of the day, niisan." She would point out, clutching a spatula and smiling. Ichigo would sigh and obediently toss down the food before grabbing his bag and heading off to school. He'd arrive a little while later, greet a few people and go about his day as normal.

Today was no different. Nothing _important_ happened until he arrived home at the end of the day, leaning against his headboard and relaxing, letting out a small sigh.

"Ichigo okaeri. Where's neechan?" A familiar annoying voice came from the stuffed bear on the desk.

"Urasei naa." Ichigo mumbled, quieter than usual. Kon just shrugged and plopped down on the edge of the desk.

Every day was normal. Even his job of taking care of the Hollows had become a normal thing. Lately, however, close friends had noticed a subtle change in him. He was more subdued, and he seemed to be thinking about something all the time. No one dare ask him questions after seeing him snap at the last person who'd tried.

"ICHIGO! There's no time to be sleeping!" His door banged open and slammed against the wall. The door along with Rukia's yell pulled out of his doze.

"Neechan!" Kon said happily, running towards her. Rukia was faster. She grabbed him around the middle and shoved a pill down his throat.

"Hollow?!" asked Ichigo, letting himself be pulled out the window leaving Kon, who was still recovering in his body, behind. Rukia gave a sharp nod.

And the day continued, same as yesterday.

After taking care of the Hollow, a small one but equipped with sharp teeth, Rukia headed towards Urahara's shop (he didn't know why she'd willingly want to go), and Ichigo headed home. At this time his sisters were usually away, busy with their own activities. Karin liked to get some Soccer Practice in around this time and Ichigo figured Yuzu was off shopping (due to the almost empty fridge), taking their disastrous father along with her. Ichigo took a moment to pity her as he passed by the Kitchen.

Reaching his room, he quietly opened it a notch and peered inside, holding his breath for a moment before releasing it in amusement at himself. The same site he'd seen every day coming home greeted him. The first time he'd walked in on this scene, he'd been shocked and disgusted. The more he looked, however, the more frustratingly fascinated and aroused he became.

Kon was in Ichigo's body, lying on the bed. His body was spread across it, his pants were pushed down to his ankles and his thighs were spread open. It was where his hands were that was important. They were wrapped around his very erect cock, jerking himself off at a study pace. Kon's breathing was fast and shallow, and as Ichigo watched him it hitched before becoming an open-mouthed pant. Hearing the sounds Kon was making made Ichigo's breathing start to come faster and warmth pool in his stomach.

This was what made him so introverted lately. This was what he couldn't stop thinking about. He'd heard that all boys think about sex twenty-four seven, but he knew for a fact that none of them had to deal with _this_. There was something that annoyed him every time he watched this scene, yet he never did anything to fix it. At first he was embarrassed. In a way, he was watching himself masturbate. He wasn't sure if that was wrong, but he knew _this_ might be, but his hormonal teenage body was having trouble listening to his brain. Possibly, seeing this every day was giving him brain damage.

So he pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in, stopping a few feet to the end of the bed. For a moment Kon just gaped at Ichigo, having been entranced in his activity but not so much that he didn't immediately see Ichigo. Plus, Ichigo had never barged in like that before, always waiting until Kon was done and cleaned up. Ichigo stared back at the gaping Kon.

"I can explain-" Kon started to say, face flushed red, but before he could say anything else Ichigo was sitting his Zanpakutou aside, kneeling on the end of the bed and taking the still stiff cock into his hands. Kon gasped and clutched the bedsheets in his fists.

"Wha?"

"You were doing it wrong." Ichigo proceeded to show him the right way. He knew from personal experience _just_ the right amount of pressure he liked and how fast was just right. In return, Kon taught Ichigo that blowjobs from his almost twin were definitely a guilty pleasure.


End file.
